Battle For The One I Love
by The3rdSister
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are in rival bands, who hate each other but will hate turn to love. BV fic. i hope like it rating M to be safe for future chapters.
1. First Meeting

A/N: okay this story just came to me so no flames it's also my 1st fic so be kind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. Except for Tom, Mr Watkins and Denni. I also don't own the song **somebody to love** that belongs to the incredible **Queen.**

(_Italics vegeta thoughts)_

_**(Bold italics Bulma thoughts**) _

Underlined words song words)

Battle for the one I love Chapter 1- First Meetings 

Once upon a time...That's how normal fairy tales start and they always end up happy in the end... But I suppose that's happens in this story, but you couldn't exactly call it a fairy tale more a story of love and hate, truth and lies, but it all turns out ok in the end. You wont believe when I tell you that it starts on a council estate, I found it pretty hard to believe that a story so romantic could happen in such a place. It all really begins with the up coming battle of the bands competition. When the winners for past 2 years (The Saiyans) hears of a new band.

"Omg B did u see them screaming for more did yeah''

"yes Chi I did''

"can't believe they liked us we were good''

"of course we were good soon or later we going to be the best band in this town''

"don't count on it'' said mystery voice as jess screamed and Bulma turned around to see a boy the same age as her a little bit taller with long black sticking up hair and the same colour eyes she saw behind him stood three other boys with the same looking long hair and height. "Excuse me what did u say'' she replied

" I said don't count on it ''

'' who the hell are you and what's it got to do with you '

'' My names Vegeta and we are the best band in the town'' waved his hand to show the other boys

'' Right what kind of name is that Vegeta anyway''

'' well it my name and who the hell are u to take the mick out it when your band is called The Dolls''

'' oh sorry my name is Bulma and this is my little sister Chi-Chi and dolls is a cool name what yours''

" The Saiyans"

Bulma and Chi burst out laughing ''what' like the the race saiyans "asks chi

''Yeah actually it is '' replied the boy from behind Romeo

''and u are'' asked chi

Will this is krill and Vegeta's twin bruv kakarot but we call him goku ''

'' cool ''

As this lot were talking Vegeta and Bulma were fighting and the only thing others heard of this conversation were bring it

''Bring what?'' asked chi

Vegeta snapped ''the battle of the bands comp''

'' don't snap at her you asshole'' shouted Bulma

Later that evening in Chi's room Bulma and her were talking about that evening '' god wasn't that Vegeta gorgeous'''

''didn't realise really''

''oh yes you did otherwise you wouldn't had a go at him like that and I still can't believe you said that we would do that band thingy we aren't that good''

'' yes we are and u know u heard them today shouting for more''

''but will the girls like it and we never get in''

'''Never mind if we don't but the girls will love it and I just can't wait to see the face on that smug little idiot Vegeta when we win''

'' see I told you liked him''

Yeah right he's just a little b……………..''

''whatever sis'' interupering her before she could finish

Meanwhile not so far away a similar conversation was going on

''did you see the way she spoke to me bruv''

''no not really she's cool tough don't you think she wearing really cool clothes and her eyes just grabbed you when you looked at her''

''But she didn't even know who we were everyone knows us''

''The other girl said they were new around here''

''But how did they get a band together so quick huh?''

'' I don't know do I I'm not mind reader for god sake and GO TO SLEEP WE'VE GOT COLLEGE IN THE MORNING'' throwing a cushion at him and switching of the light as Vegeta threw it back a little later he added ''we have to hear them bruv'' no answer ''bruv! Maybe your right about every thing she was petty good looking night bruv'' but when he closed his eyes she was there in his head and then after hours on hours he finely fell asleep but the dreams were of her.

Bulma walked to her room sank on to bed switch on her radio and fell into a half sleep and she don't why but he was there in her head.

His face was haunting her.

''Wakey wakey rise and shine the sun is up now you''

''go away'' ''

''u have to take me to school''

'' What? Why? When?''

'' me school, you college, mum sick. Dad work and now and 20 mins ''

'' no''

'' Yep '' pulling off the duvet.

Dragging herself out of bed and pulling some clothes on and within 10 minutes she pulling up in front of the school giving Chi a kiss saying goodbye and putting a cd into the player she started to drive of but she suddenly saw a man in her mirror and stopped before she hit. Him. ''You stupid cow what the hell were you doing'' said a voice from the outside as she got out to see him and apologise to the man she realised it was him! Vegeta. She had to act normal and pretend she doesn't remember him.

'' Sorry but it was also your fault there no damage and I hope you are all right better go'' looking at her thought the window he didn't realise her when she got out he did how could he not he dreamt of her all of last night and by the look of those gorgeous eyes she had about much sleep as him.

''It's ok no harm done'' _why am I being so nice._

_**What's wrong with him he's being nice to me.**_

**_Erm answer him quick anything just answer him_** '' do you want a lift'' **_not that not that! _**

''Thanks that would be nice''

'' ok get in then where are we going then''

''college''

''Me to''

On the way there they didn't speak but if she hadn't been watching the road she would have seen the way he was looking at her. As they arrived at the college she asked which building.

''The music building ''

'''Oh which one this is my first day here''

''Oh ok that one'' pointing to the far building '' what are you studying''

'' music writing and procuring''

''me to who your teacher''

'' Mr Watkins''

'' again me to come with me I'll take you to the office and see where your next lesson is''

''thank you''

As she walked in she saw the look on everyone's faces as they saw Vegeta. then a girl came running up to him and gave him a kiss full on the mouth as she did this she gave a look to Bulma that said he's mine keep your hands off but Bulma gave her the look don't want him. ''Hi babe this is Bulma''

She spoke with a kind of voice which makes you wish to hear nails on blackboard '' hi I'm Star''

''Hi'' turning away so she didn't laugh turning to Vegeta '' could u show me the way to the office please''

''No I said I'll show so I'll show you follow me''

'' Oki doki ''

As she approached the office he asked her ''so when can I hear you play ''

''what?''

'' well you must be good if your in Mr Watkins class''

''I don't know in class or battle of the bands comp I suppose''

''ok''

After they had finished at the office he took her to the classroom

''Mr Watkins this is a new student''

''let her speak for herself hi dear''

''hi''

''Could you do me a favour and play for us so I know exactly how good you are''

'' Yeah sure what do you want me to sing?''

'' Anything im not bothered''

'' erm can I have your guitar please'' pointing to a girl with an acoustic guitar

''yeah sure'' Bulma takes it off her.

And she started to sing

Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love. 

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe

(Find her somebody to love x6)  
(Can anybody find me)

Somebody To Love

(Find me somebody to love x5)

She finished and everyone just stared at her and the look on Vegetas face was happy looking and he had that look boys get when they want something then she caught his gaze and suddenly a loud clap echoed around the room as Vegeta removed his gaze to see where it came from so did she it was mr Watkins '' young lady your brilliant turning to Vegeta here's your new partner''

''partner for wh………….'''

'' but im Vegeta s partner'' shouted star

Well guess what your not now she best with Vegeta as they are at the same music level and you are little bit below '' the face on star was like a backside of a cow it made Bulma smile and she turned toward sVegeta and to her surprise he looked happy

'' Vegeta could you please tell our newbie the project please''

As she followed him to their seats she couldn't help looking at his butt I wish I didn't looked at that but it is gorgeous. He turned towards her ''right you sit here and our project is to write and compose a song together.

I can't believe I said I'll pick him up tomorrow im just an idiot. God I need a drink. I'll phone one of very few men in my life I think

Picking up her phone she dialled his number and it rung for about 2 minutes and the answer machine picked up '' hi I can't pick up at the mo so leave a mesg and I'll get back to yer''

'' Thomas pick up ….pick up I know your there it would help to lie to your best friend if you didn't live across the street BRAINS and if your weren't peeking thought the window fine then and she hung up. Fine if he won't pick up I'll go around there within 5 minutes she was at his door waiting for reply when his mum came. '' hi Bulma what's up''

'' nothing just wondered if I could see tom''

'' of course go up''

''Is he dressed first '?'

'' I think so''

''he better be I swear''

She ran up the stairs and tapped on the door no answer and again no answer so she walked in and saw a shape of a body on the bed. So she switched the light on and of f again again to finally he woke up '' up up going to get drunk coming''

'' yep and jumped out of bed

''Come on lets go''

''not before you have an shower''

'' do I smell''

''yeah''

Later him and her were sitting at the bar talking. When someone tapped her shoulder she turned around to see Vegeta and his mates

'' Can we join you'' Vegeta asked

'' Erm sure join us this is tom my mate ''

''Hi am Vegeta '' shaking his hand

'Hi'

'So how long have you know B'

'Since she was 13 and still ugly'

'Hey you wait till I get me hands on you'

'And when she swore a lot'

'I did not swear a lot '

'Oh really?'

'Oh yeah?'

'Oh really?'

'Ok I swore a little'

'Every other word is not a little it's more like loads'

'Ok whatever but be careful in what you say cause I know shit about you'

'Love you B' giving her a bone crushing hug.

'You better' pushing him away

'I'm bored what can we B'

'God what are you five'

A/N: please review also excuse the spelling mistakes LOL. Love ya Kara Peace out


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: I've decided if I don't get any reviews. I'm not carrying on with this story. So please review because I love to carry on. Honestly it does get better much better I've got some really good ideas I'm also open to the ideas from people if you've got some. I'm also decided I'm going to write in proper English LOL (if my mum saw it she'll have a fit- she's a college lecturer in English lol) beg on knees please PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANNA CARRY ON WITH IT SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Could it really be love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. Except for Tom, Mr Watkins and Denni.

(_Italics vegeta thoughts)_

_**(Bold italics Bulma thoughts**) _

A/N thanks to those who reviewed and for advice it was so very true and honest I've taken it in I'm going to do what you suggested and I like that so this next chapter is for you SilverWing145 and dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt . One more thing enjoy LOL.

**Chapter 2 – Could it really be love at first sight?**

Vegeta POV

_I can stop looking at her even if she was wearing a fucking bin liner she look so goddamn gorgeous. What's wrong with me? I never think about a girl like this. All I see them for is a good lay but I want more with her every time I see her I just want to do is hug her and kiss _her( A/N I know I know some very OCNESS here but I thought it would sound good )_. I'm going crazy that's what it is I'm going crazy! Bloody insane _(A/N they are English just like me so they will be speaking in my accent)_ but she's so different she's confindent, witty and so smart not to mention so bloody beautiful_. _The way_ _her long aqua blue hair hangs around her face and her shoulders the way her deep ocean blue eyes look at you making you feel like your drowning in them and her body is the body any girl would dream of and any man would want to hold in their arms. _ _Oh my God is this what love at fist sight feels like? Could it really be love at first sight? _

Bulam POV

**_He's staring at me again and the strange thing is I don't care it also gives me the chance to stare at him in return. He's so dark and mysterious it make him even more handsome. His eyes Oh my God I've never seen some like them they are completely black but somehow so bright maybe his face has no emotion but his eyes show them all. Then his hair so weird the way it stands up in a flame shape I wonder if it's natural or styled. But his best feature got to be his body with his gorgeous chiselled chest and abs and his strong arms what I wouldn't give to be wrapped in them he's like a god so perfect. Oh my God is this what love at fist sight feels like? Could it really be love at first sight? _**

Do you like? I hope you do until next time love ya Kara


End file.
